Quantum Exchange
by JudyL068
Summary: What really happened in The Sentinel, Too. The Sentinel receives a little help from Sam and Al.


**Quantum Exchange**

A Sentinel/Quantum Leap Crossover

By JudyL

August 31, 2005

This story is my way of explaining Sentinel Too, parts 1 and 2. It is a crossover, but also fills in missing scenes from these two episodes. I hope I have managed to fill in the pieces adequately and in a manner that satisfies.

I'd also like to acknowledge the fact that BAY did play a part in one of the Quantum Leap episodes. However his character was a 'bad guy' in the episode "Shock Theater" and so the unfortunate likeness between Simon and that character will not be mentionedG.

Warnings: Major spoiler for Sentinel Too, part 1 and 2. If you haven't seen it or read the script, you may want to for clarification, this story is made up of missing scenes although there are also portions of the episode recreated in the story. I did not change the dialog I took from the script.

For those unfamiliar with Quantum Leap – Sam Beckett is a genius scientist who has created a machine that allows him to go back in time, only the experiment doesn't go quite as planned. Sam 'leaps' into other people's lives, taking their place to help 'put right what once went wrong.' Everyone in the past sees him as the person he replaced. Sam's memories are scrambled by leaping and he sometimes gets fragments of memory from the person he leaped into. His only contact to the present is his friend Al who appears to Sam as a hologram. Together they try to figure out what to 'fix' so that Sam can leap again. In the Quantum Leap universe, Sam has been leaping for several years, but no specific episodes are mentioned.

Many thanks, as always to my cousin and beta, CherylR. She always manages to help me with those stubborn sentences that just aren't coming out the way I want them to.

Disclaimers: Nobody belongs to me. Sam and Al are owned by Universal, Jim, Blair, Simon, Megan and the rest of the gang by The Sentinel by Pet Fly.

Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Quantum Exchange<strong>

_Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator, and vanished…_

_He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear._

_And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping, each time, that his next leap will be the leap home._

The transitional blue light faded and he stumbled as he found himself walking briskly down a hall behind a very tall, black man. Dr. Sam Beckett took the time to make a quick inventory_. Is that a gun?_ Yep, a gun under his left arm and a purse on the right. _Great, a woman carrying a gun. I hope I'm a cop, not a criminal. _

"Should be right through here, Connor," the big man in front of Sam said.

_At least now I have a name. _Sam grimaced_. But is that first or last? Kind of weird for a woman's first name._ His musings led him into the hospital treatment room and across to a bed occupied by a tall, dark haired man. Another shorter man with long, curly brown hair stood by the bed.

"The good news is, it didn't hit bone," the big, black man said. "The doctor says you should be okay to work in a week."

The man in the bed looked up into Sam's eyes. "Connor, would you do me a favor and handle my caseload while I'm out?" he asked with a glance at the man Sam had come in with.

Sam looked at the man he assumed was a superior. "Uh, of course. Any objections, sir?" _Please be my boss, please be my boss._

"Works for me," the big man said with a shrug.

The man in the bed caught Sam's eye again. "If you don't mind, I just need a minute with Simon and Blair."

Sam nodded. "If I have any questions, I'll give you a call." He turned and left the room. _Now what? Did I drive myself or come with my boss? Simon or Blair? Hmmm. The curly haired guy seems more like a Blair, but you can never tell._

He sat down in a chair along the wall where he could easily see the door to the treatment room. He only hoped that Simon, or who ever he was, would say something useful when he came out. Sam opened Connor's purse. _Might as well see what I can find out before Al shows up._

The wallet produced several forms of ID including a detective's badge for Cascade, Washington, Central Precinct. _Megan Connor. Address… good. Hmmm… Attractive, Al's gonna go crazy over this one._ The driver's license had been issued in early 1998 and was good for one year, so that narrowed down the time frame of his leap. _What else does she have in here? Another gun… ammo clips… mace? Oh, good, a hair brush, lipstick, I was beginning to wonder._ Sam shook his head. _A green card? From Australia? That's interesting. What's she doing in Washington State?_

The black man came out of the treatment room and walked over to Sam. "He'll be all right. Are you ready to go?"

Sam just nodded and followed him out to a car. _Evidently we did ride together. Where are you Albert?_ He cast a sideways glance at the man, _Simon?_ as the car pulled out of the hospital lot.

"Are you sure you're okay with me taking his cases?" Sam asked, hoping to gain a little more information.

The man shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it Connor. I'm just surprised Ellison suggested it. You know how he is."

Sam nodded. _No, not really. I was hoping you'd tell me._

"Don't get me wrong, Inspector," the man glanced over at Sam briefly. "I know Ellison respects you or he wouldn't work with you, but I can count the number of times he's handed his caseload over to _anyone _on one hand." He paused. "He's a little… territorial."

Sam nodded again. "I'm coming to understand that sir," he said.

The man's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Captain Banks."

_Thank you._ Sam sent a heartfelt prayer heavenward.

"Yes, Rhonda, I'm on my way back… Well the press can just wait, one of my men was shot and that's damn well gonna take precedence over their five o'clock sound bite." Banks sighed. "Thank you. I'll be there in ten." He ended the call and stuffed the phone back into his jacket pocket. "Vultures," Banks mumbled.

"The press hounding you already?" Sam ventured.

Banks sent a sarcastic eye roll Sam's way. "I knew there was some reason we were keeping you around, Connor. You make a damn fine detective."

Sam grinned. His captain seemed to have a good rapport with the men and women under his command. It would be nice to work with a tight knit group even if it did make Sam's job that much more difficult.

**Cascade PD**

**Major Crime bullpen**

Once they got back to the precinct Sam spent several hours at Megan's desk just figuring out who was who. Captain Simon Banks was Megan Connor's superior in the Major Crime department. Detective Jim Ellison was a senior detective. The curly haired guy, Blair Sandburg, or as he'd found out, 'Sandy' to Megan Connor, was an observer who rode with Ellison. Although that didn't make much sense to Sam.

A little research turned up the fact that Sandburg was an anthropologist and teaching fellow at Rainier University. _So what is he doing following a detective around for… three years?_ Sam sat back in his chair with a sigh.

The computer had been very helpful, after pretending to have forgotten Megan's password and getting the computer tech to issue a new one, Sam had free reign within the system. He now knew basic information about all the members of Major Crime, how long Megan had been here, and the highlights of the few cases she had been working.

He also had had plenty of time to go over Ellison's cases and Banks had told him that Sandburg would be in to help tomorrow. Sam felt that he should be able to follow up on the cases enough to keep Megan out of trouble, once Al arrived. _Speaking of which…_ Sam looked around, a little discouraged. _Nope, nary a bright light._ While it was unusual for Al to take so long to appear, there had been instances when it took him more than a few hours. Or so Sam thought he recalled, so he wasn't worried. Yet.

**The next evening**

**Major Crime**

Now Sam was worried. It had been over twenty-four hours and still no sign of Al. Fortunately, finding Megan's car and apartment had been fairly easy. She even had a computer at home that he was able to access to get a bit more information. But he missed Al and the support, however flaky it might be, that the older man provided.

To top it all off he'd actually stumbled onto a case of his own_. Like I needed any thing else on my plate._ He regarded the tall blonde woman he'd found sitting on a curb near a telephone pole that she'd wrapped her car around. Sam shook his head. The woman, Alex Barnes, had been screaming and yelling that the lights were killing her eyes and the noises were too loud. Sam reviewed the report he'd typed in so far.

"Are we through, Officer?" Ms. Barnes asked.

"Nearly, Ms. Barnes," Sam answered. "Pending your blood test of course. And it's Inspector, if you don't mind," he added tartly. _Ah, Connor's memories coming to the front. At least I'm getting a little help here if Al's not gonna show._

"There are no drugs or alcohol in me, Inspector," Barnes insisted.

"But cars don't demolish themselves on their own whim, do they?" Sam asked.

"Hubba, hubba!" Admiral Al Calavicci said as the door to the imaging chamber clanked shut.

Sam missed Barnes' reply as he stared in relief at his observer. "Al…" he drawled, and then realized he had gained Ms. Barnes attention. He cleared his throat. "I'll just need to review this report with you, then we'll be done. So…" Sam toggled a few keys to go to the top of the page on the computer screen.

"An oncoming car flashes its brights so you can't see. That, I can buy. But why start to disrobe in the middle of the highway?"

"She disrobed?" Al exclaimed circling Barnes to get a view of all sides. "And I wasn't there? Man, I hate it when I'm late," he finished, tucking his cigar back between his teeth in disgust.

Sam focused on Barnes, trying not to roll his eyes at his friend's performance.

"I..." Barnes stuttered, "My skin hurt. The clothes felt like sandpaper all of a sudden. I don't know," she shrugged.

Sandburg walked over to Megan's desk and handed Sam a file. "Megan..." he said, his eyes locked on Barnes, "Here's that blood test you wanted." He didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave.

"Thanks, Sandy," Sam said distractedly as he glanced over the report. "Oh. Negative."

"Negative," Barnes asserted. "May I leave now?"

"Oh, no," Al whined. "Don't let her leave Sam, I just got here." He watched with a lustful smile on his face as Barnes stood to leave. "Those legs just don't stop. And her…"

Sam shoved the report toward Ms. Barnes to interrupt Al's inventory. "Please sign here. Collect your belongings at the booking desk downstairs and... See a doctor," he suggested. Something was not right with this woman.

Ms. Barnes signed the papers and left. Sandburg followed her into the hallway, but Sam was busy trying to get Al's attention, which had also followed Barnes.

"Al," he whispered harshly. "Al…" Sam pressed his lips together trying to figure out how to get his lascivious friend's attention. Then it hit him. "Al, Tina's here."

Al Calavicci whipped around to face Sam and evidently Tina. He glared at the Leaper and glanced back at the hall only to see that Barnes was gone. "Damn. You know Sam, you're a real party pooper sometimes."

Sam picked up his phone, pretended to dial and then spoke to Al. "Where have you been? I've been here a whole day already. Do you know what's going on? What I'm supposed to do?"

Calavicci held his hands out in a 'whoa, slow down' motion. "Let's find some place a bit more private, eh?"

Sam hung up the phone as he stood up and walked out of the bullpen toward the ladies restroom. He opened the door and turned to close it catching his observer halfway in. The door passed through the hologram. "Al!" Sam whispered harshly.

"What?" Al asked backing up as Sam glared at him.

"This is the ladies room," Sam replied, pointing at the symbol on the door.

A passing officer smirked. "Got it, Connor," he said with a roll of his eyes as he continued down the hall.

Sam sighed and gave Al another glare. "Wait til I make sure it's clear," he commanded.

Calavicci crossed his arms and started tapping a foot impatiently.

From inside the room, Sam could hear the observer complaining loudly about the fact that he'd 'seen it all' and really wished his partner wasn't such a prude.

Sam checked under all the stalls and turned to open the door as Al's face appeared through the door.

"Can I come in now?" he asked shrewishly.

"Yes, Al," Sam shook his head. "Are you ever going to learn?" he asked, a wry grin tugging at his lips.

Al waved his hands. "Life's all about learning, kid." He stopped and pointed at Sam with his stogie. "But you gotta learn to loosen up first or you'll miss the best stuff."

"Okay, okay," Sam said. "So, what took you so long to find me?"

Calavicci pulled out the hand link and started pushing the colorful buttons. "Ah, well, Ziggy had a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"She wouldn't say," Al said as though it was an every day occurrence for a hybrid parallel computer to refuse to give him information. Which it was. "The important thing is that she thinks she knows why you're here."

"Good," Sam said. "I certainly haven't been able to figure it out."

Al regarded him thoughtfully for a minute. "So, I guess you already know who you leaped into this time, where you are, yada yada..."

"I should hope so, after almost two days," Sam exclaimed. "Just tell me what I need to do Al, please?"

Calavicci nodded and peered at the screen on his hand link. "Ziggy is ninety-five percent certain that you're here to keep one Detective James Ellison from doing a nose-dive off the side of a building."

"Ellison? Is it a suicide?" Sam asked incredulously. "He doesn't seem the type."

"No," Al clarified. "He was chasing a per…" he shook the hand link, "a per… damn it," Al banged his free hand against the side of the hand link causing it to bleep loudly. "There... perp, oh, he was following a perp up the fire escape and evidently was pushed over the rail." He looked up at Sam. "You don't survive five story swan dives."

Sam nodded distractedly. "When does it happen?"

Al shrugged. "A few days from now, Ziggy couldn't pin it down for some reason. We'll keep working on it."

"What about his partner?" Sam asked. "Wasn't Sandburg with him?"

"Who?" Al asked.

"Blair Sandburg, he works with Ellison."

Al punched the information into the hand link. It bleeped and he read the screen. "No, says here that Ellison was responding to the call solo."

"Okay," Sam said. "So what do _I _do for the next few days?"

"When in Rome…" Al replied helpfully with a wave of his hands. He punched the hand link and the imaging chamber door opened. "I'll try and find out more about Ellison's death." The door clanked shut leaving Sam alone in the women's restroom.

"Oh, boy," he sighed.

For the next several days, Sam did Meagan's job. He worked the cases she'd been working on as well as the ones Ellison had handed off to him.

Sam also got to know some of the key players in Major Crime. There seemed to be a small, close knit, core group that included Megan, Banks, Ellison, Sandburg and several others. Ellison was still stuck at home, but Sam got to spend some quality time with Blair Sandburg. The anthropologist was in and out every day either helping with Jim's cases or just grading papers at Jim's desk in an effort to stay away from the grumpy, recovering detective.

Captain Joel Taggert was apparently taking a break from the Bomb Squad to come over to Major Crime. He was assisting Megan on several of her current cases. Henri Brown and Brian Rafe appeared to be the comic relief for the group, joking around and generally making everyone smile. While Captain Banks kept a fatherly eye on everyone, keeping them in line with a hearty bellow now and then.

Since Al seemed to have disappeared for the duration, Sam just dug in and enjoyed the experience of being part of the group.

**Simon's office, Monday**

**Day after the Oberon heist**

Sam leaned back as he and Simon watched the security tape from Oberon again while they waited for Ellison. The door opened and Sam looked up to see the detective enter. Sam hit the stop button on the remote to the VCR.

"Hey," Simon greeted Jim cheerfully. "I heard there was a vicious rumor that you were back among the living. How you feeling?"

"Well, that depends," Ellison said sending a pointed look at Sam. "How's my caseload?"

Sam allowed a small grin to touch his lips. "Don't worry. I saved you one," he teased then continued more seriously. "We could use your help on the Oberon heist."

"Where's your shadow?" Simon asked, looking through the windows into the bullpen.

"He begged off," Jim said lightly, taking the chair beside Sam. "He's working on some big project at the university. I haven't seen him all week really." Simon pushed the file toward Ellison. "What do we got here?" Jim asked.

"The supervisor at Oberon Security has no idea what information was accessed," Sam explained as Jim looked through the file. "But the firm designs state-of-the-art security systems for major corporations."

"The big question is," Simon added, "how did the thief get in, defeat their own system, and then get out again?"

"Ex-employee, maybe?" Jim asked still reviewing the file.

"Not likely," Sam replied. "We've asked for a personnel list, but they screen everyone who works there very carefully."

"Take a look at this," Simon instructed nodding at Sam as he said, "Go ahead, run it." Sam aimed the remote at the TV/VCR at the end of the table. "One of their security cameras caught the thief as he was trying to escape."

They watched the silent video of the thief making his way down a corridor. Suddenly lights started flashing and the figure bent over, holding his ears as if in extreme pain.

"That must be one hell of a loud alarm," Sam mused aloud. He sighed then glanced at Jim. "Strange, isn't it?"

Ellison was staring at the video with a strange frown on his face. _Why do I think that means something to him? _Sam watched as Ellison's face cleared of any emotion but curiosity.

"Isn't though?" Jim concurred softly.

**The next day**

**Major Crime conference room**

Sam ran the tape again. "I just can't help but think we're missing something here," he said to Ellison. They'd been going over the evidence and tape from the Oberon heist all morning.

"Will you turn that damn thing off?" Jim growled. "How many times are you going to watch it, anyway?"

"Sorry," Sam said sarcastically. "I thought we were trying to solve the case. Doesn't that mean we go over every bit of evidence?"

Ellison glared. "It's giving me a headache." He stopped and sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Why don't you just focus on some of the other evidence for a while? Please?"

"Okay," Sam replied softly turning the VCR off. He regarded Ellison for a moment. The man looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping well.

_Come on, Al. I could really use some more information here._ But the admiral remained absent.

**Later that evening**

Sam entered Meagan's apartment, closed the door and leaned against it as he pulled off his shoes. Fortunately Meagan's shoes were practical, if colorful, but Sam had been on his feet all day and was ready for a long hot soak.

He headed across the living room toward the bedroom when the blinking light on the answering machine caught his eye. Sam sighed and went to the machine.

"Hey, Meagan, it's Blair. Are you home yet? No. Guess not." A long pause, then, "I was wondering… ah, never mind. I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night."

Sam frowned. Blair sounded… lost. He dialed the number for Ellison's loft but no one picked up. _Where are you Sandburg?_

**Next day**

**Major Crime**

Sam shook his head as he viewed the mess that used to be Megan's desk. A suspect Brown had brought in had tried to bolt. The resulting chase and tackle had ended on Connor's desk. Sam picked up the remains of the telephone and exhaled in frustration as he dumped it into the trashcan.

"Hey Connor," one of the other officers yelled from across the room. "You've got a call on two."

"Okay, thanks," Sam said looking around for an available phone. Ellison's desk sat empty so he took a seat and answered his call. A few minutes later Sam looked up and saw Jim enter the bullpen. He nodded distractedly at him as he finished up the call. "Thanks. I really appreciate your help." Sam hung up the phone and met Ellison's eyes. "That was the FBI. All of the ex-Oberon employees checked out clean."

"Connor, why are you at my desk?" Jim grumbled.

"My phone was out," Sam said with a wave of his hand toward Megan's desk, "and I just thought since we're working the same case..."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," Ellison stated softly. "Look, could you please..." he said, his entire body indicating his annoyance.

Sam raised his eyebrows, but stood and moved back to sit at Megan's desk as Jim picked up a file sitting on the edge of his desk.

"What is this? What? What…" Ellison mumbled reading the name on the file. "Oh, this looks like one of your friends, Brown," he continued, waving the file in the air as he stalked over to Henri's desk. "Um... Brown. Now please, _do not_ use my desk as a filing cabinet." Jim dropped the file onto Brown's desk and clapped his hands commandingly. "Could you listen up, please? Everybody! That," Jim pointed at his desk, "is my desk. I do not want you to put anything _on it_ or _take _anything _from it_. _Are we clear?_"

"Jim," Simon said trying to get the Sentinel's attention.

"What is this, kindergarten?" Jim asked sarcastically, turning slowly to glare around the room.

"Jim!" Simon called out again.

"Hello!" Ellison said loudly, not hearing his boss. "Are you listening to me?"

"Jim!" Banks insisted.

"Yes?" Jim replied tartly, turning to face Simon.

"Could I have a word with you, please?" the captain asked indicating his office and watching as the unruly detective made his way to the door. The entire way, Ellison shot annoyed glances at the people he passed, practically snarling at them.

Sam frowned. _What was all that about?_

Henri Brown shook his head as he lifted the file Jim had dumped on his desk. "Man," he muttered, "Ellison's never like this when Hairboy's around."

Sam pursed his lips thoughtfully. _Maybe I should go talk to Sandburg._

**That evening**

**Rainier University**

Sam leaned against Blair's desk as the anthropologist prepared the coffee.

He turned and handed Sam a cup as he spoke. "I came home last night. All my stuff was packed up. I tried to talk to him, but then he just walked out of the apartment."

"Simon sent him home today," Sam stated.

Blair looked startled. "You're kidding me - for what?"

"He threw a tantie in the bullpen about people touching his things. Told me I couldn't sit at his desk." Sam shrugged recognizing the bits of Megan's personality seeping through again. "We've had a blue or two before, but this... Sandy, how did an anthropologist get hooked up with a detective?"

Blair's eyes darted around the room as he considered what Jim's odd behavior could mean. He answered Sam's question distractedly. "Uh, well, that's a long story, Megan."

Sam studied Sandburg for a moment. "One day, I'll get the good oil. We'll have to coerce a confession from you."

"Yep, maybe," Blair replied softly.

Sam pressed on only briefly glancing at Al as the door to the imaging chamber opened. "I don't know Jim well, but his behavior's obviously changed."

Blair shrugged. "Well, if you're asking me what's wrong with him, Megan, I don't have all the answers."

"Ah, but he does know, Sam," Al insisted. "You have to get to Ellison. Ziggy said that tonight's the night he gets killed."

Sam stood up. "I think we should talk to him. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this." He headed out the door, somehow knowing that Sandburg would follow him.

"Uh, Megan, wait up," Blair called out catching up to Sam before he reached the end of the hall.

Al popped out again then reappeared once Sam and Blair had settled into Megan's car. Sam started the car. "Where do you think Jim is?" he asked, hoping that Al would take the hint and give him directions.

Blair shrugged. "The loft?"

Al punched buttons on the hand link and nodded as it beeped and flashed. "Go straight, take the second street left."

They managed to get to 852 Prospect. Sam tried to get some more information out of Blair, but the young man remained distracted and stared out the window in concerned silence.

Al broke the silence. "I talked to Connor to see if she could give us any information." He met Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Don't expect too much, Sam. You know their memories are as Swiss-cheesed by the leap as yours are. Anyway. The only thing she told me that you don't already know is that," Al chuckled, "get this, she thinks Ellison is psychic. Funny, huh?"

Sam flicked a glance at Al again, but he didn't find the idea all that amusing.

Sam followed Blair up to the third floor and into apartment 307. It was dark and cavernous.

Blair flipped the light switch. "Circuit's dead. What is going on here?" he asked moving into the room.

"What do you want?" Ellison's soft question came from the balcony.

Blair crossed the room. "Hey, Jim, where is everything, man?" his voice was soft, questioning yet at the same time supportive.

"I put it in the basement," Ellison replied, his attention focused on the world outside. "Too many distractions. The place was way too cluttered."

"It's freezing in here," Sam said with a shiver. "Aren't you cold?"

Jim continued as if he hadn't heard the question. "Something's going on out there - something very wrong." He tilted his head as if to scent the air. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"Hey, Jim, what do you say you come inside, man?" Blair tried again.

Ellison stiffened, concentrating on something. "Sirens," he whispered then turned to race past Sam and Blair. He was out the door before the other two could move.

Sirens suddenly sounded in the distance.

"Follow him Sam!" Al shouted, breaking the spell.

Sam frowned. "This is weird. Sandy, let's go."

Sam found himself chasing Ellison's old Ford in Megan's sedan. The radio in Megan's car crackled with information about hot pursuit of a burglar. Sam could only assume it was the same person who had broken into Oberon. Who else would hold Jim's attention so?

Jim turned into an alleyway and slammed on his brakes. Sam and other police vehicles pulled in behind him as Jim hopped out and started directing the officers.

"Let's go! Come on!" Ellison ordered. "I want you guys to head around back. Look alive. Keep your eyes open. I want you two to stay here in case he doubles back."

Sam felt Megan take over for a second, as he addressed one of the nearby officers. "Do you have a torch? A torch?" He shook his head. "A flashlight!" One of the men handed over two. Sam took them and handed one to Blair as they both headed after Ellison.

Sam saw Jim look up at the fire escape on the side of the building and raise his gun.

"Freeze!" Ellison shouted. "Cascade P.D.!" A beam of light flickered across Jim's face. "Get that flashlight out of my eyes! Sandburg. Idiot!"

"You all right?" Blair asked his partner as he and Sam closed the distance.

Jim grimaced still looking up at the fire escape. "Yeah," he muttered, "I'm fine."

The officers at the scene spread out hoping to pick up the suspect's trail. After thirty minutes with no further signs of the suspect, the officers gathered back at the side of the building. Quiet murmurs filled the alley. Everyone was unusually subdued.

Ellison finished talking to the senior officer then strode briskly over to where Sam and Blair were waiting. The older man shot an indecipherable look at Sandburg. Blair waited for Jim to say something, but the detective just looked away as he rubbed the hair down at the back of his neck. Ellison shook his head once before climbing into his truck and driving off.

Sandburg turned to share a confused look with Sam. The Leaper shrugged not knowing what to make of Ellison's behavior. "I'll give you a lift," Sam offered. Blair nodded soberly and followed Sam to Megan's car.

**Megan's apartment**

**Later that night**

Sam turned at the sound of the imaging chamber door. "So?" he asked as Al closed the door. "Ellison didn't fall off the fire escape. Why haven't I leaped yet?"

Al looked at his hand link and frowned. "Ziggy says that you've changed history. Now both Ellison and Sandburg are killed by a woman named Alicia Bannister who is believed to be involved in the theft of several canisters of nerve gas." Calavicci glanced at the screen on the hand link then banged it against his leg as it chirped and gurgled. He looked at the screen again and sighed. "According to Ziggy, you can't let Bannister kill Ellison and Sandburg." Al frowned. "Crazy computer," he mumbled punching furiously at the colorful buttons.

"What? Come on Al?" Sam asked. "What does Ziggy say?"

"This can't be right?" Al continued to stare at the hand link.

"What?" Sam insisted.

Al sighed. "Ziggy says that Ellison and Sandburg… this is nuts."

"Al!"

The observer sighed again. "She says that they are destined for great things and if they die, then the entire world will be threatened."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Okay," he drawled. "I'm with you on that one. The computer's crazy. But it doesn't mean I can stand aside and let them die. Especially if Ziggy can tell me how to stop Bannister."

"Right!" Al agreed. "I'll go back and see what we can dig up." He opened the chamber door. "And," he mumbled to himself, "see if I can knock some sense into that silly computer."

**Simon's office**

**The next day**

"We searched the roof, then the entire area but," Sam turned back from his pacing and faced Captain Banks at his desk, "somehow, the suspect slipped through."

Jim continued the briefing. "He jacked a high-intensity cutting laser. It can slice through an inch of titanium like butter. Make short work of, say, a bank vault."

"A bank vault," Banks repeated wearily.

Sam glanced at Ellison as he spoke. "We're pretty sure it's the same perpetrator as the Oberon heist - similar height, build, attire."

"And he's left-handed," Jim added, "which matches the description given by the guard."

Simon clenched his fist. "First, he steals the designs for one of Oberon's top security systems then he hijacks a laser. Sounds like he's putting together the pieces for a heist." He stared at his two detectives. "Find me something to go on here," Simon ordered. "I don't want to hear about another theft by this guy."

"Yes, sir," Jim and Sam said in unison.

They left the captain's office together.

Sam took the files back to Megan's desk. "Do you want to work here or in the conference room?" he asked turning to see that Ellison had continued on into the hall without him. "Guess that answers that question," he muttered to himself. Sam sat down and decided to go back through all the files from the beginning.

He didn't see Ellison or Sandburg all morning and after lunch Sam had a few things to check out in the evidence room. He was just coming back up the hall to the bullpen when he heard Sandburg's voice.

"Where are you going Jim?"

"I just got the warrant for our DNA sample."

"You're going there now? I'm coming with you!" Sandburg insisted.

"All right, Chief, let's roll! We know what we need," Jim said as he came through the double doors to Major Crime.

"Ellison," Sam said coming up from behind Jim. "You've got a warrant to compel our suspect to submit to a DNA test? You forgot to tell me," Sam accused, facing the detective.

Blair walked up beside Jim.

"Come on now," Ellison cajoled. "Don't, uh, spit the bunny with me..."

Sam frowned, unamused. "Spit the dummy," he corrected.

"Right, right. I was going to call you..." Jim hedged as Sam grabbed the search warrant and read the name on it.

"Alex Barnes?" Sam looked up into Jim's eyes. "This is the whacker who wrapped her car around the pole - the skin nut. What's she got to do with our case?"

"She is our case, Connor," Ellison informed Sam, snatching the paper back as he dodged around Sam and headed for the elevator.

"What?" Sam asked, turning briefly as his gaze followed Ellison before he spun back to Blair for answers.

Sandburg shrugged sympathetically and followed Jim. Sam sighed and slipped onto the elevator before the doors could close.

**Outside Alex's apartment**

Jim knocked on the door, his head tilted as if listening for something inside. He shook his head. "Nah," he said walking away from the door.

"You know what," Blair said, "there's this coffee shop down the street she hangs out at. She might be there."

"All right," Jim nodded, "let's check it out." He and Sandburg headed down the hall.

"Wait a minute!" Sam exclaimed still standing at the door. "How do you know she's not in there? Did you read the psychic vibration or something?" he asked remembering Megan's suspicions.

Ellison turned back to face him briefly. "Come on, we don't have time for this, Connor."

"We have a warrant," Sam said putting a hand on the door knob. "Let's use the thing." He started to rattle the knob.

"What is that smell?" Jim muttered to himself trying to find the source of the odor.

"Meet you at the coffee shop," Sam said over his shoulder. "I'm kicking this thing."

"Plastique," Jim said as he identified the smell. "Connor!" he yelled as he sprinted back toward the door.

"What?" Sam asked, irritated, just before Ellison wrapped his arms around him and slammed them both away from the door. A blast of hot air followed closely by a fire ball, blew into the hallway just barely missing them.

After a moment, Ellison released his hold on Sam and stepped back. "You okay?" he asked brusquely.

"Yeah," Sam replied breathlessly. "Thanks."

They waited until the fire department said it was safe to enter the apartment. By that time Captain Banks and other officers had arrived to help at the scene. Ellison and Sandburg were briefing Banks in the hallway while Sam sifted through the rubble.

Sam picked up the burnt chunk of metal and grinned. He called through the open door, "Captain Banks."

Banks, Ellison and Sandburg walked over to Sam.

"Yeah?" the Captain asked.

Sam lifted the metal box, tugging at the disk to separate the two as he spoke. "It's what's left of a portable hard drive with a removable," the disk popped out and Sam held it up, "data disk."

Ellison took it as he asked, "May I see that?" He ran his gloved fingers over the cover.

Sam watched, open mouthed for a second then grabbed the disk back. "Let's get it to the forensics van," he said tartly getting rather tired of Ellison's attitude. Sam shook his head as he walked away from the three men to take the evidence to the forensic techs.

**Oberon security office**

Sam, Jim and Blair watched over the Oberon man's shoulder as he pulled up the information he was able to retrieve from the fire damaged disk.

"Looks like our security design for the HazMat Research Unit at Rainier University," Reiger informed them.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Blair sighed and answered the question. "A lab where they do research on hazardous materials. Two years ago, after a canister of Ebola virus was stolen the Regents put in a state-of-the-art security system."

"What was the Ebola virus doing at a University?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It was being stored," Blair cut off his explanation when Jim's phone rang.

"Ellison," Jim answered. His face suddenly hardened. "Yes, sir. We're on our way." He slammed the phone shut. "Come on. The lab's been hit."

**Rainier University**

They followed the security guard down the hall.

"He was gone before we knew what happened," the guard said stopping in front of a metal door with a gaping hole in it. "Somehow he was able to override our security systems on levels one to four, and he used some kind of laser on level five."

"What's missing?" Jim asked.

"Two canisters of VX nerve gas."

"How dangerous is it?" Sam asked, pretty sure he didn't really want to know.

"Each canister could kill everyone in Cascade five times over," the guard said solemnly.

**Simon's office**

**Later that night**

"Great. Keep me posted," Simon said, then hung up the phone. He looked up at Jim, Blair and Megan. "Looks like we caught a break here, guys. A woman matching Alex Barnes' description was seen boarding a plane for Bogotá."

"Did they stop her?" Sam asked hopefully.

Simon shook his head. "No. They didn't want to take a chance on her releasing the gas. They'll meet the plane at the airport. Colombian military is standing by."

"You really think the feds got this under control?" Blair asked doubtfully.

"Well, I'll certainly feel better when she's in custody, but for now, that's all we can do." Simon paused. "You guys go home. I'll keep you posted if anything comes up." He put his unlit cigar in his mouth as they filed out.

Jim grabbed his coat and started to put it on.

"You two up to a late supper or early breakfast?" Sam asked, reluctant to let them out of his sight.

Jim glanced at his watch and nodded.

"No thanks," Blair interrupted catching Jim's eyes with his own. "There's stuff we got to go over."

"There is?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Blair replied.

Sam looked from one to the other and nodded. "Right. See you tomorrow, then," he said pulling on his own coat as he left the bull pen. _They should be safe enough if they are together._ He went down to the garage and headed home.

**About twenty minutes later**

Sam had almost reached Megan's apartment complex when Al popped into the car beside him.

"Al!" Sam exclaimed, swerving slightly before he regained control of the car. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," the observer said off-handedly. "Sam, where are you going?"

"Home. To sleep."

"You have to stay with Ellison," Al argued. "According to Ziggy, his body is found at an old foundry later this morning."

"What? Where? How?"

"Barnes," Al replied. "She never left town. Somehow she must have lured Ellison to the foundry and killed him. You've got to stop her, Sam."

"How do I get there?" He turned the car around and followed the observer's directions. "She kills Ellison? Where's Sandburg?"

Al started to answer only to be interrupted by the ringing of Megan's cell phone.

Sam answered it. "Connor."

"It's Banks. I need you to back up Ellison. He's gone after Barnes down at the old foundry on Third near the freeway off-ramp and the train yards."

"I'm on my way Captain," Sam replied. He disconnected the call and pressed his foot to the accelerator.

**A few minutes later**

**The foundry**

"Help me, Al," Sam demanded standing in front of the old building. "Where are they?"

"This way, Sam," Calavicci said leading the way into the foundry.

Sam pulled Megan's gun and moved quickly, relying on Al to warn him of danger.

Moments later Al turned. "Look out, Sam. She's right around the corner." He pointed in Alex's direction.

Sam peeked around the corner and saw Alex with her weapon pointed right at him. He ducked back to avoid the bullets then moved out firing at Alex. "Cascade P.D., freeze!"

They exchange gunfire briefly then nothing. Sam listened, trying to pinpoint the woman's location, but couldn't hear anything over the machines. He moved down the aisle between rows of boxes, stopping to check each opening. Suddenly the box he was standing next to fell over on him and knocked the gun from his hand.

Alex came around the box with her gun aimed at Sam. Sam managed to kick the weapon out of the woman's hand and then had to defend himself. She seemed quite proficient in the martial arts and Sam found his own skills challenged.

"Come on, Sam!" Al encouraged from the sidelines. "You can take her. Hurry, Ellison needs you."

Alex landed a kick that sent Sam flying back into a wall. The thief kicked again, but this time Sam caught his foot behind Alex's ankle and managed to dump Barnes to the floor. He scrambled up and punched her in the jaw. Barnes was out like a light.

"Hurry Sam," Al called. "Over here."

Sam levered himself up off the floor and raced for the old freight elevator shaft. He knelt and looked over the edge to see Ellison. He leaned down with his arm outstretched. "Jim, give me your hand."

Ellison grabbed Sam's wrist and the Leaper pulled the detective up over the edge just before the elevator passed the floor.

"That was close," Sam said breathlessly as he stood. "I got the call for backup," he explained as Ellison climbed to his feet.

"I'm glad you're here. Where is she?" Jim asked.

"Over here." They jogged back to where Sam had left Alex. Sam stopped suddenly realizing he hadn't taken the time to secure the woman. "Bugger! She's gone."

Jim spun slowly as if searching the area then suddenly straightened and said, "We got to find Sandburg. Come on!"

They sprinted to Jim's truck. When they were rolling, Jim pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Sam. "Call Banks. Tell him Barnes is at the University. She has Blair."

"How do you know this?" Sam asked as he dialed.

Jim's jaw clenched. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. "I just do."

"He's right Sam," Al said softly from outside the passenger window. He seemed to float along with the truck. "She's got a gun and I think she means to use it."

"Drive faster, Jim," Sam urged.

**Rainier University**

Jim pulled up outside of Hargrove Hall. Simon's sedan stopped right behind them. Jim wrenched open the truck door and ran toward Hargrove Hall. Sam followed with Simon, Brown and Rafe on their heels. Jim had made it almost to the top of the stairs when he stopped and turned to stare at the fountain.

"Oh, my God," Jim exclaimed dashing down the stairs.

Sam turned and saw Sandburg floating face down in the fountain. He followed Jim and Simon and the others.

"Call an E.M.T. now!" Simon yelled.

"H, give me a hand," Jim pleaded as he splashed into the fountain. Brown followed and helped pull Blair out onto the grass. They turned the younger man to lay face-up. "Sandburg! Sandburg! Come on," Jim said frantically. "Come on, guys. Come on. Sandburg! Let's get an ambulance here!"

Simon knelt and put his ear to Sandburg's chest. "I don't hear a heartbeat. Do you?" He looked up at Jim. "Do you hear a heartbeat? Jim! Jim!"

Jim shook his head looking dazed. "No, nothing."

Simon adjusted Blair's head and neck. "Come on. Get his airway open." Jim knelt by Blair's head. "All right, here we go."

Simon began doing chest compressions, counting under his breath. He stopped and Jim breathed into Blair's cold, blue lips. He lifted his head and Simon felt for a pulse.

"All right," Simon said shakily, "let's go. One, two, three... four..."

"Come on, Chief."

"Four, five... All right, clear." Simon glared at Jim, not willing to stop. "Let's go again. One, two three, four."

"Breathe, damn it!" Jim beseeched.

"Four," Simon counted as the ambulance arrived. Two EMT's ran up and took over the CPR. Jim and Simon moved out of the away.

"Give us room, guys. Check his pulse," one of the EMT's said.

Jim took a step back toward Blair. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Come on, Sandburg. Come on. Come on, Chief. Come on. Come on, come on," Jim continued to plead softly.

After several attempts to resuscitate Sandburg, the first EMT stopped and looked up. "I'm sorry, guys." He shook his head and stood up.

Sam looked over at Al who had been standing on the other side of Blair. The admiral shook his head sadly. Sam looked back at Jim and Blair. "Oh, Sandy..." he sighed.

"What do you mean, "sorry"?" Jim demanded. "Wait! This isn't over!" He dropped to his knees beside Blair's body and started chest compressions again. "Come on, Sandburg. Come on!"

"Jim," Simon said.

"Come on, come on. Come on, Sandburg. Come on, damn it!" Jim continued desperately.

"Jim, he's gone. Let him go. He's gone."

Jim shook his head. "Come on, Sandburg."

"Jim!" Simon repeated grabbing Ellison by the shoulders and pulling him away.

"No!" Jim denied. "No! He's alive!"

"He's gone!" Simon argued.

"No!"

Simon held onto the distraught man. "Come on! Stop it!"

"Let it go, babe," Brown urged.

"Let it go, let it go," Simon agreed.

"No..." Jim sagged against Simon. "Oh, God, no." He pulled away from Simon and knelt back beside Blair's body.

Sam struggled to control his emotions. He didn't know Sandburg all that well, but it was obvious that he and Ellison had been close. Sam looked back up at Al, but the observer was gone. _Al?_

Sam's attention was drawn back to Jim and Blair. He watched, confused as a bright, blue light appeared. But instead of surrounding him, it seemed to be originating from Ellison and Sandburg. Then he felt the tingle of a leap overtake him.

FLASH.

Sam found himself looking down into Blair's face as blue light shone around him. The image of a wolf leaping toward him filled his mind and a rhythmic thumping noise assaulted his ears.

FLASH

Sam found himself coughing up water. A warm hand cupped the back of his neck. He caught a glimpse of Ellison's relieved blue eyes as Jim helped roll him onto his side.

FLASH

Sam took a deep breath and looked around, surprised to still find himself on the lawn in front of Hargrove Hall. The paramedics were working with a now breathing Blair Sandburg. Jim had one arm over Sam's shoulders and was leaning heavily against him.

"See?" Jim said. "It's gonna be all right." He looked at Sam. "Right, Simon?"

Sam swallowed hard against the emotion in Jim's eyes and nodded.

The paramedics finished loading Blair into the ambulance while the astounded detectives worked to regain control of their emotions.

Jim moved a few steps to follow the ambulance and almost fell over. Sam caught him and put Jim's arm back over his shoulder. "Come on, Jim. Let's go to the hospital," Sam said, half supporting Ellison as he started toward Simon Banks' car.

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Jim was exhausted yet refused to give in to his need for rest. Sam played the events of the last half hour over in his head. He had seen… something happen between Ellison and Sandburg. The blue light had not been a product of his leap, but instead it seemed to have been the cause of his rapid, multiple leaps.

Leaping into Ellison had been a surprise. Sam hadn't leapt right back into the same time and situation very often, although he did remember at least one instance. But that wasn't the surprising part. It had been the vision of the wolf and how he felt in Ellison's place. "I heard it," Sam mumbled.

"What's that, Simon?" Ellison asked groggily.

"Nothing, Jim," Sam answered. Jim turned back to looking out the window and Sam went back to his thoughts.

_I heard Jim say, "I hear a heartbeat." And when I was Ellison, I heard it too. How is that possible? I'll have to ask Al. Where are you, Calavicci?_

The really weird part had been leaping again so quickly into Blair and then into Simon. Sam was pretty sure that had never happened before. _Was it because of their blue light?_ He really needed his observer right now to answer some questions.

**Cascade General**

Sam had a lot of time to think while the doctors worked with Sandburg. Jim was uncommunicative. He stared off into space for long stretches of time before giving his head a little shake, glancing around the waiting room and starting all over again.

Megan Connor, Brian Rafe and Henri Brown had also taken up residence in the waiting room. About half an hour later, Joel Taggert came sailing through the doors looking like he'd lost his best friend.

Sam stood up and met Joel half way. "The doctor's still examining him, Joel," he said softly. "But he's alive," Sam assured. "He's alive." Joel's shoulders sagged with relief and the big Captain took a seat with the others.

Twenty minutes passed and finally a doctor came out of the treatment room. "Blair Sandburg?" he asked as he looked around at the unusual group of people.

Jim was on his feet before the man finished speaking. "Is he all right? Can I see him?"

The doctor blinked, but recovered quickly. "The nurses are going to get him settled into a room then you can see him. He's breathing on his own, although I've still got him on oxygen and IV fluids to help balance out his electrolytes. We're going to keep him overnight and continue to check his organ functions." The doctor shook his head. "So far your friend appears to have been very lucky. The paramedics said that he was without a pulse when they got there?" he asked for confirmation.

Sam nodded.

"Well, there doesn't appear to have been any brain damage from lack of oxygen. And surprisingly little water in his lungs." He shrugged. "It happens sometimes, dry drownings that is. The trachea closes up and even after the victim loses consciousness from too much carbon dioxide in the system, the muscles don't relax."

"He coughed up some water when he started breathing again," Rafe supplied.

The doctor nodded. "That was probably water from his stomach. We often find that near-drowning victims swallow a large amount of water before they actually inhale any. As I said, we'll be keeping a close eye on him, but I don't think we'll be seeing any problems with his lungs. I'm more concerned about the effects the hypoxia might have had on his kidneys."

Jim stared at the man, soaking up the information. "So… he's going to be all right?" he asked somewhat amazed.

He received a wide, reassuring smile from the doctor. "Yes. I believe so. Check with the desk in about ten minutes, they can tell you which room Blair is in."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sam said as the man turned to leave. His words were echoed by the rest of the team.

They all followed Jim up to Blair's room and waited in the hall while Jim went in to visit his partner.

"Do you think they'll let us see him?" Megan asked Simon.

Sam turned to her with a slight frown. "Can't hurt to ask," he replied. "I'll check with the nurse." He walked over to the desk and got the nurse's attention. "Would it be possible for my people to just peek in on Blair Sandburg? We won't stay or disturb him, but, well, they just need to see that he's okay. You know?"

The nurse smiled kindly. "I understand, and in this case, I think it will be all right if you take turns seeing him. But only a couple minutes each, okay? He needs his rest."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I… we, really appreciate it." He went back to the others. "We can each see him for a few minutes, but don't stay too long. He needs his rest."

Megan's smile of relief was echoed in everyone's face.

Sam peeked around the edge of the open the doorway not wanting to intrude.

"…mysterious. We are definitely there, my brother. Come on in, man. The water's nice," he heard Blair say.

Jim replied his voice heavily laced with reluctance, "Chief, I don't know if I'm ready to take that trip with you."

Sam cleared his throat and entered the room. "The nurse said you could have a few quick visitors Sandburg." He smiled at Blair. "You really gave us a scare there, kid."

"Hey Simon," Blair smiled back. "Thanks for," he waved his hand in the air, "you know." Sam nodded. "Sorry to worry you guys like that. I definitely didn't plan it."

"I should hope not," Sam replied. He glanced at Jim who seemed lost in some unpleasant thought. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and let the others in for a few minutes. You take it easy and I'll be back to see you later. Okay?"

Blair nodded and Sam exited the room. He grinned at the line outside the door. Evidently straws had been drawn to see who got to go first. He assumed it hadn't come down to a physical test of strength, since there were no black eyes.

"I'm heading home to change and then back to the station," Sam advised them. "We need to get a lead on where Barnes has gotten off to with that nerve gas."

Joel and the others nodded. "Okay, Simon. We'll be in as soon as we see Blair."

"I think I'll get a shower first too, sir," H said indicating his still soggy pants.

Sam grinned. "That's a good idea detective."

**Simon's house**

**Later that day**

Sam opened the door to Simon's house and heard the phone ringing. He followed the sound and picked up the phone. "Banks," he answered.

"Simon, it's Joan."

"Joan?" Sam repeated curiously.

"Yes," Joan sighed. "I was calling to see if you could take Daryl a little early for the weekend. Say tomorrow? Something came up at work and it would really help me out."

"Daryl?" Sam repeated, not sure how he should reply. He knew Simon had a son, but hadn't been home long enough to wonder where his family was.

"Your son," Joan said sharply. "Simon, are you all right?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said. "I… It's been a rough day. One of my men almost drowned."

"Oh, no," Joan gasped. "Who?"

"Blair Sandburg."

There was a moment of silence that Sam didn't know how to interpret. "Is he… Is he going to be okay?" Joan asked quietly.

Sam sighed. "Yes, thank God. It was close for a while, but the doctor said Blair will be fine."

"Good, good," Joan said with relief. "Daryl will be glad." Another pause, then she spoke, "So can you take him early for me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Joan, what time?" Sam answered, hoping he was doing the right thing.

They set a time and place and said good-bye. Sam took a quick tour of the kitchen then settled in to fix himself something to eat. Al was taking his time appearing, but considering how the last leap had gone, Sam wasn't surprised. _I wonder what needs to be put right _this_ time?_

Sam was putting the finishing touches on his sandwich when he heard Al arrive. "Hey Al," he said by way of a greeting.

"Sam? Oh, thank goodness," Al replied, the imaging chamber door clanking shut behind him. "Ziggy had a heck of a time finding you, kid. Fortunately I recognized Captain Banks."

"Do you know what caused that?" Sam asked before taking a bite of his lunch.

"No idea," Al admitted. "Ziggy's reviewing the records, but it could take a while. She's obsessing on some non-sensical thing," the observer said with a wave of his hand.

"Why am I still here, Al? I leaped back, first into Ellison, then Sandburg and finally into Simon," Sam started.

"What?" Al exclaimed. He punched his hand link then demanded loudly, "Gucci! Did Ziggy get that? We need information here." He paused hearing some response that Sam couldn't. "I don't care what she _thinks_ she knows. I need facts!" Calavicci shook his head and looked up at Sam.

"What can you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Well, we know that originally Alex Barnes, aka Alicia Banister killed both Ellison and Sandburg last night. Obviously you've changed that," Al replied. "What happened at the fountain? Suddenly I found myself back in the imaging chamber and Ziggy couldn't reestablish contact."

Sam shrugged. "I was watching them try to revive Blair. The EMTs gave up, they couldn't get a pulse. Ellison went nuts and started doing CPR again. I saw a bright blue light and thought I was leaping, but it seemed to originate with Blair and Jim. But then I did leap," Sam frowned. "I was Jim… and I could hear Blair's heartbeat and I had some sort of hallucination."

Al's hand link chirped and blinked wildly. He glared at it briefly then ignored it. "Go on Sam."

"Well, then I leaped again and I was Blair, coughing up water and looking up at Jim. The blue light started to die down and I was Simon looking down on the paramedics tending to a living, breathing Sandburg."

Calavicci looked back at the hand link and read the screen. He sighed. "Ziggy wants to know what you saw."

"What I saw?"

Al rolled his eyes. "You know, the hallucination."

"Oh. Well, it was a wolf leaping at me. Or I guess it was leaping at Jim," Sam said. "Does he know what's going on with Ellison? Because I heard Simon ask Jim if he could hear a heartbeat before I leaped and Ellison was standing three feet from Sandburg. And then when I was Jim, I _heard_ Blair's heartbeat. I heard it."

The observer punched the keys on the hand link and shrugged. "Ziggy's got a theory, but wants to check it out. Things are still a bit confused after your leap."

"Does she have any idea why I'm still here?" Sam asked wearily.

"There's a seventy percent chance you're supposed to go with Jim to Sierra Verde."

"Huh?"

Al shrugged. "That's the best Ziggy can do right now. Let me go back and see if I can speed things up a bit."

"Just hurry, Al," Sam urged.

**The next morning**

**Simon's office**

Sam looked up at the knock on his door and waved Ellison in.

"Got a second, Simon?" he asked.

"Sure. How's Sandburg?"

"Good. The doctor wants to keep him one more night," Jim said with a worried frown. "His kidney functions were a little elevated. It's just a precaution," he added as if trying to convince himself.

"That seems reasonable to me," Sam assured. "I don't suppose Blair took it very well?"

Jim snorted. "You know Sandburg and hospitals, Simon." He shook his head. "Anyway, I wanted to show you this." Jim handed Sam a folder then went to sit on the window sill.

Sam opened it and read the name. "Carl Hettinger?"

Jim stared out the window. "I had seen him, and then had an artist rendering run through the Fed's database and it spit out a name."

"Hettinger..." Sam read aloud, "International weapons trafficking... Known to have contact with South American drug lords Carlos Arguillo, Jaquin Cesaro." He paused and looked up at Jim. "Now, you saw this man with Alex Barnes?"

Jim met his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, in her apartment."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Simon," Jim said standing to move closer to Sam. "This guy is known to have traveled to Sierra Verde twice in the last three months. Now Arguillo operates out of the same region. I think that's where we're going to find Alex and the nerve toxin. My senses are picking up things," Sam frowned. Ellison continued, "Like with Sandburg… that I don't fully understand at this point, but he's alive because I trusted a vision."

"You got all this from a vision?" Sam asked, trying to mask his confusion.

"Yeah. I got a clear mental image of her talking to him," Jim said pointing at the file. "And then I saw a beach…"

"A beach in Sierra Verde?" Sam ventured.

"I know it's going to sound odd what I'm going to tell you, but Alex and I are both Sentinels."

Sam's eyes widened. "Sentinels?"

"I know," Jim sighed, "I know. But somehow we're connected." He shook his head and shrugged, unable to explain. "I don't know."

"Okay," Sam said trying to process what he'd just heard. Ellison looked like he expected something more. "Okay," Sam repeated. He paused and nodded. "Right," Sam said pushing away from the corner of his desk. He walked out to Rhonda's desk. "Would you book two seats on a flight to Sierra Verde as soon as possible, please?" he requested of his secretary.

Rhonda frowned. "Sierra Verde?"

"Right," Sam answered. "For me and Ellison. Soonest available."

"Yes, sir," Rhonda replied, her tone indicating that sometimes you were just better off not knowing why.

Sam went back into the office and closed the door. "Okay, Jim. Rhonda's getting us a flight down there. Why don't you contact the local law enforcement and pave the way for us."

Jim blinked. "Us?"

Sam suppressed a grin. "You don't think I'm going to let you go down there on your own, do you?"

Ellison gave his head a slight shake. "Thank you, sir."

"Go on Jim. I've got to call Joan," Sam sighed.

Sam rubbed his ear as he hung up the phone. Joan had not been pleased about the change in plans, but Sam couldn't very well take care of Simon's son and keep an eye on Ellison in Sierra Verde.

"Ex-wives," Al said startling Sam. "Gotta love 'em. I'm just glad I never had to worry about kids." Al frowned. "Course, maybe if I'd had a rug rat or two, I might still be married to one of my exes." He shrugged.

"Al," Sam said with an affection shake of his head. "What did you find out for me?"

"Well…" Al drawled, "Ellison is a…"

"Sentinel," Sam interrupted. "I know, he just told me, but what exactly is a Sentinel?"

The observer frowned. "According to Sandburg's book, Sentinels are people with five heightened senses. In the past they acted as guardians, watchmen, scouts... They protected their tribes by detecting enemy warriors before they attacked, finding game, etc."

"So he really did hear Blair's heartbeat," Sam stated thoughtfully. "And Barnes is a Sentinel too."

"What?" Al exclaimed.

"That's what Ellison told me. And somehow he knows that she is in Sierra Verde. He wants to go after her."

"You can't let him go alone, Sam," Al said.

Sam shook his head. "I've got it covered. Did you find out what happened to him? What I'm supposed to fix?"

Al lifted a hardback book to show Sam the cover. It was simply called 'The Sentinel.' "After we found Sandburg's book I checked to see if he was available to talk to me. I went to see him."

"Really?" Sam said. "He lives close to the project?" he asked with a confused frown.

"No," Al replied with a small grin. "Don't worry about it Sam, the important thing is that Sandburg was happy to talk to me. Evidently Jim went to Sierra Verde alone the first time. The local police reported his death just a few days before the entire area was decimated by the release of the VX nerve gas."

Sam gasped. The admiral nodded sadly. "It's believed that one Carlos Arguillo released the gas as a reminder to the government that they shouldn't mess with him and his drug syndicate. It worked. About eighty-five percent of the drugs dealt in the U.S. today originate from Arguillo's farms in South America." Al paused and sighed before he continued. "Anyway, Sandburg said he never knew that Jim was going to Sierra Verde. About six months after Ellison died Sandburg got his doctorate and published his thesis. It was a best seller last year."

Al turned the book over and showed Sam the back. Blair's blue eyes stared back at the Leaper. His hair was cropped short and the dark curls were shot through with gray. Deep lines around Sandburg's eyes and mouth made him appear years older than he was. A small smile played on the man's lips, but never made it to his lifeless eyes.

Al studied the screen on the hand link for a moment. "Sandburg took a job as a profiler with the PD after getting his PhD. About two months later, Blair was badly beaten by kid named Brad Ventriss. He almost died," Al now understood how the young man he'd met had ended up in a wheelchair. He continued to read Ziggy's information from the screen. "Sandburg's injuries left him paralyzed from waist down. Several months later Banks and son Daryl were killed by some purist named Garret Kincaide. Then about six months later, an assassin named Klaus Zeller killed Taggert, Conner and Rafe, and wounded a number of other officers in a shoot out at the station."

Sam stared at his friend. "And none of this happens if Ellison lives?" he asked.

The observer shrugged.

Sam frowned. "Okay, well, I'm going with Jim, so have I increased Jim's odds?"

Al set the book down and it disappeared from Sam's sight as the observer checked his hand link. "That's weird. Ziggy says there's still an eighty percent chance that Barnes kills Ellison in Sierra Verde."

"What if I tell Blair that we're going?" Sam asked with a sudden flash of insight.

The hand link chirped as Al punched the buttons. The older man grunted in surprise. He looked up at Sam. "That brings it down to a forty-five percent chance. Why would telling Sandburg make a difference?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to go see him before we leave."

Sam closed the door to Simon's office and headed for the hall. If he hurried he could still visit Sandburg in the hospital before meeting Ellison at the airport. An irate Australian accent caught his attention and had him making a detour to Connor's desk.

"Bugger it!" Connor said firmly into her phone. "Don't you think I'd remember changing my password?" She glanced up at Sam and rolled her eyes as she mouthed "moron," obviously indicating the person at the other end of the phone line.

Sam smirked. "Connor, hang up the phone."

"Sir?" she asked, completely confused.

"I had your password changed. Thank the man and hang up the phone."

"Um, thanks," Megan said into the receiver. Sam could make out a faint spluttered exclamation just before the receiver landed back in the cradle. "Do you mind telling me why you changed my password? Sir?" Connor asked suspiciously.

"Well," Sam drawled, hoping for a brainstorm. He didn't usually have to deal with the results of his meddling in someone else's life. "It's a new policy. All visiting officers have to be issued new passwords every quarter." Sam shrugged. "You were busy when the tech called, so I changed it for you."

Megan stared at him for a long moment. "Would you care to share it with me? It is _my_ password after all."

"Oh, sure, Connor," Sam covered quickly. He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down the password he'd chosen.

She took the paper and blinked, then frowned and met Sam's eyes again. "Quantum Leap?" she asked.

Sam blushed, grateful that Simon's dark skin probably hid the result better than his own would. "Just something that I'd read somewhere, Connor. Good night," he said then hurried for the exit.

Megan's muttered comments followed him out the door and he paused just outside to listen.

"Bloody Americans. Crazier than a roo on Gran's homemade rye whiskey."

Sam chuckled and continued on his way to see one particular crazy American.

**A little while later**

**Blair's hospital room**

"Hey, Simon," Blair said with less than his usual animation.

"Sandburg," Sam replied. "Blair…"

Blair met his eyes. "Yeah?"

"What is going on with Jim?" Sam asked, hoping to get more information about this Sentinel thing.

"I tried to tell you before," Blair said hoarsely.

"I…" Sam ducked his head briefly. "I know, but I've always been able to rely on you to keep Jim on the straight and narrow. Now it's up to me and I'm a little anxious about it."

Blair grinned then frowned. "Why's it up to you, Simon? The doctor said I should be able to go home soon. They don't understand why, but I'm doing pretty well, all things considered. What's going on?" he asked, struggling to sit up.

Sam moved over and put his hands on Blair's shoulders to keep him from sitting up. "Take it easy, kid," he said gently. "I'll tell you, just relax." Blair nodded and settled back into the pillows trying to stifle a cough. "Jim wants to go to Sierra Verde after Barnes."

"In Mexico?" Blair exclaimed, causing another coughing fit.

Sam nodded. "I'm going with him."

Sandburg stared at Sam for a long minute processing the information. "When are you leaving?" he asked softly.

"Tonight," Sam answered in kind. "I thought you should know. If you were up to it, I'd have you booked in the seat next to us," he assured.

"I don't think the doctor will even let me near an AMA form today. He still wasn't happy with my kidney function. Tomorrow, maybe," he finished with a wry grin before locking serious eyes on Sam. "I don't know what's going on between Jim and Alex, Simon. She's a Sentinel too…" Sam nodded and Blair continued. "It's… we've never had to deal with another Sentinel before. And I think the fact that she's evil makes it harder for Jim to stay present, you know what I mean?"

Sam shook his head.

Blair sighed. "In times of extreme need or stress, Jim goes into what I call 'primal Sentinel' mode. I think that's what's been happening with Alex being in his territory. And why he threw me out of the loft. I didn't realize it, but he was sensing her in Cascade, maybe smelling her on my clothes. It was setting off his alarms, but he didn't know what was causing it."

"So watch out for interactions with Barnes," Sam reiterated. "What else?"

"You want the whole lecture?" Blair asked, perplexed. "Usually you only want to know the bare minimum."

"Sandburg," Sam said, imitating Simon's firm, but fair tone, "I need to have a working knowledge so I can help Jim like you do. If the only way to keep him out of trouble is to listen to one of your lectures," he tilted his head and smiled, "I guess I'd better start listening, eh?"

A slow grin spread over Blair's face and he patted the mattress. "Have a seat, man. This may take a while."

The flight south became one hold up after another and it wasn't until mid morning the next day that the two men climbed aboard a small six person plane for the last leg of their journey. Jim and Sam were the only passengers. Sam decided to take advantage of the noisy engine and semi-private conditions to ask Jim a few questions.

He leaned toward Jim and spoke softly, knowing the Sentinel could hear him. "So what's it really like to have these enhanced senses, Jim?"

Ellison frowned and looked at his captain. "Why the sudden interest?" he asked guardedly.

Sam shrugged. "It's not that I haven't been interested Jim. It just seemed like, well, it was none of my business."

"And now it is?" Jim asked, his face not betraying any emotion.

Sam met his eyes. "I'd like to understand," he replied solemnly. "As your friend."

Jim gave a little nod and his mask slipped letting his gratitude for that friendship show a bit. "I'll tell you Simon, sometimes it's great. I can experience things in a way you wouldn't believe, sometimes it leaves me breathless." He paused and shrugged. "Then of course there are the zone outs, sensory spikes, not being able to try new foods for fear of an allergic reaction. I don't know. Half the time I want to get rid of them and just be normal, the other half I feel like I… like I'm the normal one and everyone else is missing out."

Sam smiled. "I think that's a pretty normal reaction Jim."

Ellison ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I know. And I thought I was even getting used to it all, you know? Having Sandburg around… I may complain, but he's a great friend and I couldn't handle this Sentinel thing without him." He met Sam's eyes. "You were right about that. But I don't understand what happened, why I reacted the way I did, that dream…"

"Sandburg seems to think you were sensing Barnes' presence and reacting to that."

"Maybe, but that was only part of it." Jim looked out the window for a moment then turned back. "I've been seeing things, dreams, visions whatever you want to call them, and frankly Simon they're scaring the shit out of me."

"Have you told Blair about them?" Sam asked. "He is the expert, right? Maybe he can figure this out."

Jim shook his head, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug. "I kept seeing myself shooting a wolf that turned into Sandburg. I was afraid that I was going to kill Blair." His eyes locked onto Sam's pleading for understanding. "I was so confused and twisted up inside by things I was sensing and didn't understand… I thought the dream might be a warning, I really thought I might be losing it and would hurt him."

Sam sighed and reached over to pat Jim on the shoulder. "Jim, you could no more intentionally hurt Blair than you could hurt a child. It was a dream, maybe a warning. Definitely a lesson to be learned from."

"What do you mean?"

"Sandburg's your partner in this Sentinel thing, right?" Jim nodded. "Well, you need to share these visions and dreams with him. Let him help you figure out what they mean."

Jim stared off across the small interior of the plane for a few moments then nodded. "Thanks Simon," he said quietly.

Sam smiled and leaned back into his seat. _I hope I gave him the right advice. I hope I can figure out a way to keep us all alive._

**Sierra Verde Police Department**

Sam approached the man at the front desk. "Excuse me, Senor. We have an appointment to see Captain Ortega. I'm Captain Banks, this is Detective Ellison."

"His office is there Senor," the officer replied pointing to an open door to the right.

"Gracias," Sam said leading Ellison to the door. The folder he'd brought with information on Barnes and Hettinger was coming in handy as a fan. He wiped the sweat from his face as he and Jim stopped in front of Ortega's door.

Ortega was on the phone talking to someone in Spanish. Sam listened only partially acknowledging the fact that he had forgotten that he spoke Spanish. "Adios, Petra," Ortega said as he hung up the phone and motioned them in.

"When we were married, she always said what a great father I was," the Sierra Verde captain said. "Now that we're divorced, everything I do is wrong."

Sam grunted, recalling the conversation he'd had with Simon's wife Joan the day before. "That sounds familiar."

"So," Ortega said, standing to greet them, "you must be the policemen from America. Please, sit down." He retook his own seat as Sam sat in the only chair in front of the desk.

"Thank you," Sam said. Jim moved in to stand beside him.

"So, uh, tell me what can I do for the United States of America?' Ortega asked pleasantly.

"We're looking for two suspects wanted in a series of robberies. We believe they might be here in Sierra Verde," Sam said as he handed the file folder over to the captain.

"Her," Ortega said, pointing to Barnes' photo, "I have not seen. However, I can tell you where to find him." He stood and handed the folder back to Sam. "Follow me if you please."

Sam glanced at Ellison. The Sentinel shrugged and they both followed Ortega.

The three men walked into the morgue.

Ortega led them to a table with a covered body. He pulled the sheet back to expose the face of Carl Hettinger. "Senors, is this not who you were looking for?"

"How did he die?" Sam asked.

"Broke his neck in a fall down the stairs at his hotel. I mean, we'll schedule an autopsy, but our examiner believes it was an accident."

"Any witnesses?" Ellison asked glancing up from the body to Ortega.

"No, and he was registered alone."

Jim wiped his hand across his forehead.

Ortega looked concerned. "Is, uh, something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine," Jim replied.

"Captain," Sam interrupted, "could you give us a few minutes alone? We'd like to examine the body."

"Sure," Ortega shrugged, "sure, no problem."

"Thank you," Sam said as Ortega left.

Sam glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone, then turned back to Ellison. "Another vision?"

"Alex had something to do with this."

"Look, Jim, I believe in your abilities more than anyone, but we could use some regulation evidence."

Ellison nodded and raised his hand briefly to stop Sam's words. He touched Hettinger's lips. "There's a trace of lipstick on him." Jim rubbed his finger and thumb together and glanced at Sam. "It's hers," he said then placed his hands lightly on the dead man's neck. "There's an impression on the neck muscles from tissue damage." He turned back to face Sam bringing his hands up to demonstrate. "First, she kissed him then she snapped his neck."

"All right," Sam said, "all right, let's run this down. Alex comes down here to sell the nerve gas. Hettinger is her contact."

"Right."

"But once he sets up the deal, she doesn't need him anymore, gives him the big kiss good-bye. Jim, if that's the case, she's already done the deal. She could be anywhere by now."

Jim shook his head slightly. "She's still here, Captain, in Sierra Verde. I can feel her. We've still got time. Come on," he said heading out the door.

Sam sighed and covered Hettinger's face with the sheet before following Ellison. He caught up to him and they both saw Ortega at the end of the hall speaking to another officer. The Sierra Verde captain waved off the man he was talking to and turned to the Americans.

"Senors. Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked leading them back toward his office.

"Captain," Ellison said moving up to walk beside Ortega. "That body back there was trafficking in drugs and weapons."

"Well, perhaps his fall down the stairs wasn't an accident then. Do you have any facts for me?"

"Did you ever see Hettinger meet with Carlos Arguillo?" Ellison asked point blank.

"No," Ortega replied, "but it is not the time to do business with Senor Arguillo."

"Look," Sam added, "we've done our homework, and if your business is weapon or drugs, he's our man."

Ortega turned to face them. "Senor, my government is cracking down hard on his operations, okay? I mean... Perhaps he didn't pay them enough to look the other way, and so it's a war now and it's too dangerous to get caught in. I think your Senor Hettinger dealt with somebody else, okay?" He paused and looked around then continued more softly. "Listen. It is not safe to talk of this here. There's a cafe across the street from your hotel - the best margaritas. Why don't we meet there, say, around four o'clock? And I'll have a list of other businessmen for you to consider."

Sam nodded. "That'll be good. Thanks." He and Ellison headed for the door. "Look," he said to Jim, "I got to go over to the American consulate. I'll meet you at the cafe."

Once they got out onto the street, they both stopped to look back at the station.

"I don't buy it Simon," Ellison said. "He knows more than he's saying."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "But he's the only game in town right now. Why don't you go back to the hotel, get a little rest. I do need to check in at the consulate. If I don't get done earlier, I'll meet you at the café."

"All right, sir. But be careful," Jim advised.

"You too," Sam said. He watched the Sentinel walk off then looked around for a taxi. It was too hot to walk to the consulate.

At the American consulate he filled out the required forms, basically checking in so that someone would know that he and Ellison were here on official police business and allowed to carry their weapons. Sam signed Simon's name to the bottom of the last sheet and passed it back to the man on the other side of the desk.

"Is there any thing else?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Officer Barton replied. "It's pretty straight forward procedure down here. You have a place to stay already?"

"Yeah, we're in the Hotel Santa Cruz. You wouldn't happen to know where Carlos Arguillo lives, would you?" Sam ventured.

Barton paused. "He have something to do with your investigation?"

"Possibly. I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"I can give you directions to his hacienda, but Captain, Senor Arguillo is not a man you want to mess around with. He has a lot of power down here," Barton warned.

"Does he have the police on his payroll?" Sam asked. "Ortega?"

Barton shrugged as he finished writing the instructions to Arguillo's on a piece of paper. "He's never given me reason to suspect him. But you never can tell." The officer handed Sam the directions.

Sam nodded. "Thanks." He stood to leave.

"Wait," Barton said opening his desk drawer and pulling out what looked like two small radios. "Take these. I have another one. They're G.P.S. units, in case you get lost or separated from your detective."

Sam took the devices. "Thanks, these may come in handy."

Barton sat down and watched as the American captain left. When he was sure the man was gone, Barton picked up his phone and dialed.

**4:10 pm at the Café**

Sam arrived at the café before Ellison and Ortega. He got a table on the patio outside and ordered a beer. Just a few minutes later he saw Jim heading his way. Sam frowned at the sight of Connor and Sandburg trailing behind him.

"Hi, Simon," Sandburg greeted cheerfully.

"Captain," Connor said as they all sat around the table.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam spluttered. "Sandburg, I thought you were still in the hospital."

Megan answered the question, "Sandy mentioned your trip and I thought you could use some backup."

Sam looked at Megan Connor. "So basically what you're telling me is you decided to show up here without consulting me."

"Well," Connor said with a slight smile, "technically, Captain, I'm employed by the New South Wales Police Department and, as such, I did contact my supervising officer in Australia and informed him of my intentions."

Sandburg spoke from Sam's other side. "And I'm a civilian, so you can just consider me a concerned tourist."

Ellison shook his head. "I already played this game with them, Captain, and lost."

"The point I'm trying to make, Connor…" Sam started.

Megan interrupted. "Captain Banks, if our purpose is to find Alex Barnes, then four can do double the police work of two."

Sam turned at the feel of a hand on his shoulder to see Chief Ortega.

"And if there are five," Ortega added as he handed a piece of paper to Sam. "This is Sierra Verde's usual suspects."

Sam started to read through the list.

Suddenly Ellison shouted, "Everybody get down!"

Sam looked up and saw a tank with several armed men. They opened fire on the café. The four Americans ducked and then ran down the street away from the tank. They dodged behind a truck that took several hits.

"This way Sam!" Al shouted from a doorway down the street. Sam took the lead and opened the door. They found themselves in the middle of a wedding celebration.

Ellison watched out the window until the tank passed them by. "Anybody see where Ortega went?" he asked grimly.

No one had. They grabbed a table in the back next to a window so Jim could keep an eye out for the tank.

"What do you think we should do?" Blair asked, nursing a beer. The party had happily accepted them into their midst.

"Well, we can't go back to the hotel," Ellison said checking out the window again. "Someone is probably watching for us."

"For you and the Captain, maybe," Connor said, "but not necessarily me and Sandy."

"Yeah," Blair added. "All our stuff is in your room, Jim."

"I don't think they had time to get a good look at them, Jim," Sam said. "They could collect our stuff while we find someplace to bunk down and follow up on finding Barnes tomorrow."

"We don't even know where to start," Jim said sourly.

Sam grinned. "I found out where Arguillo lives while I was at the American consulate. We could go out there and do a little snooping around. You can… oomph," Sam grunted as he got kicked under the table twice. He saw Jim's stare trying to drill through him and glanced at Megan as he realized she didn't know about the Sentinel thing. Fortunately Megan didn't seem too concerned about his slip.

"I can check with the Australian embassy," she said. "They may have some surveillance equipment we can borrow. In case Jimbo can't pick up any of those psychic vibrations," she added with a grin.

"There's an Australian embassy in Sierra Verde?" Blair asked disbelievingly.

Megan shrugged. "It's only one man, but I'm sure he'll help."

"Okay," Sam said. "You and Blair go get our things from the hotel, then see what help you can get from the Australian embassy. We can meet back here in two hours."

"What are you and Jim going to do?" Blair asked.

"We'll scout out a safe place to sleep tonight," Jim replied.

"What about Barnes?" Megan asked.

Jim's eyes unfocused for a second before he returned her gaze. "She's still here."

"Get going," Sam ordered. "Be back here in two hours."

Megan and Blair nodded then left.

Jim looked expectantly at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What are my orders, sir?" Jim asked with a grin.

Sam smiled back. "We need to find that safe place for tonight, and you need to talk to Sandburg about those visions."

Jim's grin faded. "I don't think now's the time, sir."

"There's not going to be a right time, Jim," Sam said firmly. "And if you don't tell him now, who knows what might happen later," he said obviously referring to the fountain.

Ellison took a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly then nodded. "All right. I've got an idea about that safe place. Come on."

**The church**

**Later that night**

Sam saw Al appear in the entrance to the church. The observer waved, obviously wanting to talk. Sam glanced at the others who were busy discussing the surveillance equipment Megan had procured. "I'm going to visit the little Captain's room," Sam announced. He got an acknowledging hand wave from Ellison then turned to find the restroom.

"Al," Sam said softly as he turned the corner in search of privacy. This late at night the church was empty except for a few of the priests, but they appeared to be in bed. "What did you find out?"

"Well, Ziggy's giving better odds now that Ellison makes it out of Sierra Verde alive, but there's now a fifty percent chance that Ellison, Sandburg and Connor are all killed. It's weird," Al said looking at the screen on his hand link. "You being here improved the odds for Ellison. When Sandburg and Connor showed up, Ziggy started giving us conflicting information. Ellison's odds for survival increased, but Sandburg's and Connor's decreased." Al punched a few buttons then shrugged.

"Can you lock onto Alex Barnes?" Sam asked. "If we knew where she is, we could go straight there and maybe avoid any traps."

Al nodded and punched the keys on the hand link again. After several moments he shook his head. "It's no good Sam. Ziggy can't get a lock on her brainwaves. They're too erratic."

Sam sighed. "Well, it was worth a try. I guess we'll have to do some good old fashioned 'detecting' tomorrow."

**The next day**

**Outside Arguillo's compound**

Sam stood back watching as Connor set up the surveillance equipment. He was still trying to digest what Sandburg had told him about their encounter with Alex earlier. He couldn't help but wonder if Ellison would be able to control himself the next time he met the other Sentinel. At least he seemed to be talking to Sandburg now.

He sighed. Megan was still fiddling with listening device. "Look, Connor, if you have everything all set up. Fire when ready."

She flipped the switch and aimed it at the compound. A loud feedback squeal caused Jim to wince.

"Uh, Connor..." Ellison said squinting against the pain.

"I thought the Australian embassy swore by that gear," Blair complained.

Megan shrugged. "They do, but it seems our Senor Arguillo spent more on countersurveillance equipment."

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Sam said. He turned to Jim. "Can you hear anything?" he asked forgetting that Megan didn't know about Jim's abilities.

"No," Ellison replied. "I got to get closer somehow."

They came up with a plan to get Jim closer to the hacienda later that evening. For the remainder of the afternoon they decided to head back to town. Simon and Jim waited in the safe haven of the church while Blair and Megan went out to fill the supply order Jim made up. His visions seemed to indicate that they would be heading into the jungle and Jim wanted to be prepared.

Sam wasn't inclined to argue with him. Al had not made another appearance and the Sentinel's visions were the only thing he had to go on.

Later that evening, after Jim overheard Arguillo's conversation with Barnes, he and Connor went back to the church and filled the others in on what he'd heard. A map of the area showed that Monte Leon was only an hour drive south of Sierra Verde. They could head out right after sunrise and make it to the meeting place well before Barnes and Arguillo.

The morning had not started well. They'd woken to find all four tires on their rental car slashed. Three hours later they were finally able to leave for Monte Leon. About ten miles outside of the village the car broke down. Fortunately a bus that they had passed twenty minutes earlier picked them up. They reached Monte Leon an hour later. It was almost 11:30.

Sam searched the dirt road that led through town for signs of a vehicle they could borrow.

"Maybe we can rent a car," Blair said.

Jim shook his head as he stared off into the jungle. "No, we'll cut cross-country to the river," he advised, then walked off toward the jungle at a brisk pace.

"Jim, wait," Connor called. She looked at Sam and Blair then rolled her eyes and followed Ellison.

Blair sighed and moved up to take position behind Jim. Sam brought up the rear.

Some time later, Jim paused and held up his hand to stop the others. He tilted his head. "A.T.V.'s by the water. This way," he said then jogged off.

Blair followed him. Sam passed Megan. He glanced back at her and saw a contemplative look on her face. She frowned then followed the men.

A few minutes later they arrived at the river. Jim headed for a downed tree. "Take cover behind the log," he told everyone.

Jim and Blair settled in on one side of a large plant growing out of the middle of the log. Sam and Megan knelt down on the other side. They all gazed down at the wide river bed trying to see what was going on.

"What is that?" Jim asked.

"What?" Blair responded moving closer to Jim.

Suddenly they could all hear a helicopter closing on their position. It came up over the trees and landed next to water. Barnes got out and walked toward Arguillo and his companion. She stopped and tilted her head for a second.

Jim straightened. "There's something else down there."

"Down there?" Blair asked. "Down where? Down by the river?"

Jim gazed down at the river bed then stood up suddenly. "Alex! Get back. It's a trap." He pulled his weapon and fired at the men hiding in ambush for the female Sentinel.

"What the hell is he doing?" Megan shouted as she pulled her gun.

Several of Arguillo's men went down to Barnes' gun. Jim hit one of them in the shoulder preventing the man from shooting Alex. Arguillo and his men turned their guns on the jungle where the Cascade crew was hiding.

Alex ran for the chopper drawing Arguillo's fire again. The helicopter disappeared over the trees.

Sam lowered his weapon as he heard Arguillo shout, "Let's go! Let's go!" The remaining gunmen jumped onto the A.T.V.s and sped away.

Jim shook himself and turned back to look at Sandburg. "Chief, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blair replied. "But what is wrong with you?"

Ellison opened his mouth and shrugged, but didn't have an explanation.

Sam and Megan jogged over to the downed men, but the three that Alex had shot were all dead. Sam strode angrily toward the jungle, needing to move to expend some of the adrenaline from the fire fight. Jim, Blair and Megan jogged to catch up to him.

"She got away with the damn nerve gas," Sam said as Jim came up beside him.

"I can find her, Simon," he said with a certainty that made Sam roll his eyes heavenward. Jim caught Sam's arm, "Hold on a second," he said crouching down to touch something on ground. Jim lifted his fingers and sniffed them. "I just don't know what will happen when I do."

"We can't take that chance," Sam stated trying to get through to Ellison.

Jim was silent then shook his head.

"Jim, you all right?" Blair asked moving closer to his friend.

Jim stood up, his attention on the jungle ahead.

"Have we decided whose side you're on?" Megan asked sarcastically.

"He's with us," Blair stated. "Get the gas and the girl. We're back on track."

Megan frowned. "She was in a helicopter. By now, she could be halfway to Panama."

Jim glanced around the river bed then focused ahead again. "And that helicopter's leaking fuel. Let's just keep heading upriver." He took off at a jog.

"Jim," Sam called, "even if the chopper goes down, there's no way for us to track her in this bush." He paused as Ellison looked back just long enough to wave his hand, urging them to follow. "Aah, damnit." Sam turned to Blair and Megan. "All right. I want you two to stay with him. I'm going to get help. Sandburg, I'm going to give you this. It's a G.P.S. Transponder. It'll help me locate you later."

"Okay," Blair said taking the unit.

"Stay with him," Sam ordered as they parted way.

Blair and Megan headed after Jim as Sam jogged back the way they had come.

A few minutes later Al showed up.

"Where have you been?" Sam panted as he continued to jog toward Monte Leon.

"Trying to figure out what's going on, Sam." Al hovered in front of the Leaper in a fixed position. "Where is everybody?"

Sam rolled his eyes. _I should be used to the fact that he's only a hologram by now_. "They're following Alex. I'm going to get some back up from the American consulate."

Al shook his head. "Uh uh, Sam, that's not such a good idea. Our information says that Barton is getting a second paycheck from Arguillo. If you go to him, Arguillo's men kill Ellison, Sandburg and Connor tonight."

"How? How do they find them?" Sam asked stopping in his tracks. "Damn. I gave them the G.P.S. transponder that Barton gave me. That's how Arguillo finds them, isn't it?"

Al touched the keys on the hand link, read the response on the little screen and met Sam's eyes. He nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"I need help Al. Who else can I trust?" Sam leaned up against a tree. "What about the Australian embassy?"

Al checked with Ziggy and shook his head again. "Not enough man power or contacts to do any good."

"The only other person I know is Ortega. But I'm not sure he isn't on Arguillo's payroll too."

Calavicci looked up from the hand link. "Ziggy says there's only a twenty-three percent chance that Ortega will help you. But that's better than nothing."

Sam nodded. "I've got to keep moving, it's a long way back to Sierra Verde. I hope I can catch a ride in Monte Leon."

The trip back to Sierra Verde took the rest of the afternoon. Sam was able to catch a ride with a bus returning to Sierra Verde. He snuck into the police station with Al's help and hid in Ortega's office.

By his watch it was almost eight p.m. when Al let him know Ortega was back. "Here he comes Sam."

Sam backed up to the wall beside the door and waited for the captain to enter. As Ortega came through the door Sam grabbed him in a chokehold and pulled Ortega away from the entryway.

"When was your last confession?" Sam whispered into the man's ear.

Ortega responded defensively. "If Arguillo acted on information and tried to kill you, that is not my sin."

"Did your friend Arguillo tell you that he's going after nerve gas?" Sam asked sharply. "You're about to be capitan of a graveyard," he paused for effect, "you and your son." Sam felt Ortega's surprise and released the man. "How can you look the other way when the problem surrounds you?"

"I didn't know," Ortega claimed. "I thought it was a drug shipment or perhaps weapons." He pinned Sam with worried eyes. "This woman, Barnes, she is the one supplying the nerve gas?"

Sam nodded. "Arguillo laid a trap. Her helicopter was leaking fuel. It may have gone down in the jungle. My people are trying to find her, but Arguillo can find them with this," Sam held up the second G.P.S. unit. "Barton is on Arguillo's payroll."

Ortega nodded. "Everyone is on Arguillo's payroll to some extent, Captain Banks. It's the only way to stay alive." He looked away briefly. When his eyes met Sam's again there was a spark of defiance that Sam hadn't seen before. "Enough is enough, senor. My son will not grow up under Arguillo's shadow. Tell me what you need me to do."

**The next morning**

Sam looked around at the men in the chopper. Ortega said they could be trusted, but he would believe that when all of his people were safely back in the States. They were following the G.P.S signal from the unit Sam had given Sandburg. Sam hoped that Al's absence was a good thing.

The chopper pilot said something to Ortega that Sam missed. Ortega moved forward to speak to the man then moved back to talk to Sam.

"The signal is coming from the temple below, but the nearest clearing where we can land is about a mile away."

Sam nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

The clearing Ortega mentioned already had a helicopter in it. They landed and left the pilot to watch the choppers. One of Ortega's men found a trail leading into the jungle, a trail that coincided with the direction of the temple. After several minutes of travel they came across Barnes' downed chopper. They continued on.

"Captain Banks," Connor called out as the temple came into view. The Australian came down the slope to greet them. "Jim said you were coming. We have Arguillo and his men in custody." She met Sam's eyes knowingly. "Alex Barnes, too."

Sam nodded and they followed Megan up to the temple entrance.

Sandburg came out just as Al appeared. The observer stood back and watched, his behavior telling Sam that everything had turned out fine.

"We need a stretcher for Alex," Blair told Sam. "She's catatonic."

Sam looked at Ortega who nodded and spoke to his men. One of them headed back for the chopper while the others entered the temple.

"Connor why don't you help them with the prisoners," Sam ordered wanting a few minutes with Sandburg.

"Yes sir," she replied following Ortega's men back into the temple.

"What happened here, Sandburg?" Sam asked quietly.

Blair shrugged. "Alex mixed up some special concoction that helps Sentinels get in touch with their senses. She drugged Jim and put him into one of the pools in the temple. You've got to see this Simon, it's…"

"Sandburg," Sam interrupted.

"Right, right. Well, from what Jim said Alex had already taken the drink last night and gone into the pool. She said her senses were greatly enhanced by the experience and she wanted to share with Jim." Blair stared up at the temple, the first of the officers were coming out with Arguillo's men.

"Jim had some kind of vision in the pool, he hasn't really told me about it yet," Blair whispered as the officers went by. "When he woke, Alex was in the other pool." Blair filled him in on the highlights of what happened. The officer came back from the chopper with the gurney while Blair was explaining Alex's current condition.

Megan came out and stopped beside the men as they all watched Ortega's men carry the catatonic Alex past them.

Blair's gaze lingered on the group heading down the slope. "The second time she went into the grotto, it must have been too much for her, and, uh..."

Megan finished for him. "She fried her circuits - put her Sentinel senses on overload."

Blair looked up at Simon. "Uh...basically, yes." He shrugged and walked back up to the temple entrance where Jim was now sitting.

"A question, Captain," Megan addressed Sam smugly. "How much of this should I put in my report?"

"That's up to you, Inspector," Sam said with a smirk as he turned and went down the path leaving the confused Aussie behind. Sam nodded to the Sierra Verde officers and walked on past waiting until he was clear of them to talk to Al.

"So?" he asked softly.

"So," Al replied with a grin as he punched a button on his hand link. "Thanks to you, the nerve gas has been recovered and both Ellison and Sandburg are still alive and well. They manage to save Banks, Conner, Taggert and the others in the future." Al's grin widened. "You did it, kid. Get ready to leap."

Sam grinned with relief and made his way back up the path a bit to see Jim and Blair talking quietly by the entrance to the temple.

"Arguillo ends up in a dark jail cell and his interests are divided up among a number of small time crooks." Sam frowned but Al just smiled. "No, that's a good thing. They're so busy fighting amongst themselves that the huge drug business Arguillo had established just sort of falls apart. The influx of drugs from this area is…" Al shook his head, "not a big problem."

"And Barnes?" Sam asked.

"She's locked away in an asylum. Completely non compos mentis."

"Megan knows about Jim," Sam worried.

Al waved his hand, unconcerned. "She's cool with it, Sam. Even helps out when Sandburg can't be with Ellison."

Sam looked back at the two men by the temple. "What about them?"

"Ziggy says they do all right," Al said sticking his stogie between his teeth. "The ride's a bit bumpy, but they do all right."

Sam and Al shared a grin then both looked up the path at the Sentinel and his Guide.

Jim was seated on a rock in front on the Temple with Blair standing beside him.

"Hey, man," Blair said softly, moving a little closer to Jim. "Are you okay? "

"You know," Jim answered slowly, "when I got out of that grotto… I realized I had it all laid out," he waved his hand, "right in front of me… All the answers to it all." He paused briefly then continued in that same contemplative voice. "But in one way, you know, I just wanted to go back in there so bad. I mean… just..." Jim trailed off at a loss for words.

"But you didn't," Blair stated confidently.

"No," Ellison whispered.

"See," Sandburg said encouragingly, "that's the difference between you two." He paused and waited for Jim to look at him. "_She_ lost her way."

A flash of blue light obscured the view of the Temple and the roar of a jaguar rang in Sam's ears as he leaped.

The end

Please let me know how you liked it.


End file.
